This Cure Comes With A Surprise
by ChocolateCreamCookies
Summary: E.V.O.s took over a small town. A young, blind girl was left wandering around; no family, no friends, no memories. Only a name: Skylar. One day, she met a certain E.V.O. by the name of Rex Salazar. Now, Providence is her home. However, her special curing ability has made her wanted by many people. Also, somehow she can tell when E.V.O.s are near. Can Rex keep her safe? (Needs BR)
1. Welcome To Providence

Rex and Six were in what used to be a small town. Now, it was overrun by out of control E.V.O.s. Rex and Six had split up to cover more ground and to find out what actually caused this. While searching, Rex came across a little girl, maybe around 12 or 13, wandering around the wreckage. She had messy, chocolate brown hair that went until her neck. She wore a gray beanie, which had a gray puffball at the top. Her skin was pale and her eyes were light brown. She was wearing an oversized gray cardigan with a hood on top of a long sleeved black sweater with roses as the pattern. She had tight gray pants and dirty black sneakers. Rex looked behind her and saw an E.V.O. approaching her from behind.

"Look out!" He yelled before running to help her with Smack Hands. Once the E.V.O. lunged at her, the girl stuck her hand out, a bright blue light coming out of it and hitting the E.V.O. The latter screamed in pain while it was covered in a blue light before reverting into a normal human, who fell unconscious. Rex retracted his Smack Hands and stood in shock. The girl turned to his direction and walked over to him slowly.

"Who are you?" She asked innocently. Rex knelt down to face her properly.

"My name's Rex. What's your name?" He asked. Much to his surprise and horror, she shrugged. "Well, what can I call you?"

"... Skylar; my mom used to call me that." She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Okay, Skylar, do you know what happened?" Skylar's smile immediately vanished before she shook her head. Her eyes suddenly widened and she began hiding behind Rex. The latter, feeling rather confused, stood up and turned around. He saw Six approaching him and cocked an eyebrow up. Suddenly, Six lunged at him. Rex used the Smack Hands and sent Six back.

Six! It's me! What's the matter with you?" He asked. Six simply stood back up and charged at him again.

"Skylar, RUN!" Rex yelled before blocking Six's swords with the B.F.S. Skylar ducked behind a nearby rock and watched as Rex fought. The latter seemed both distraught and confused. He was reluctantly defending himself from most of Six's attacks. Six suddenly hit Rex in the stomach and hit his pressure points, temporarily dazing him. He knocked Rex to the ground and was about to stab him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Skylar called him from behind. Six turned around and saw her standing confidently. He charged at her, much to Rex's horror. Skylar stuck her hand out and it hit Six in the stomach. Her hand was engulfed in a blue light, similar to whenever Rex would cure an E.V.O. A man with spiky orange hair fell to the ground unconscious in Six's place. Rex stood there, dumbfounded, before approaching Skylar.

"What did you just do?" He asked despite roughly knowing what she'd done.

"I... I cured him, I think." Skylar replied, still roughly looking down at the unconscious body in front of her. The both of them were interrupted by the actual Six coming towards them.

"Rex, who is that?" He asked, rather confused.

"This is Skylar, I found her wandering around." Rex explained. Skylar did a small wave at Six and grinned. Six began remembering when he had taken in Rex but quickly snapped back to reality. "What do you know about her?"

"She just cured an E.V.O." Rex said. With some hesitation, Six allowed Skylar to come to Providence Headquarters with them.

:...:

"Doc, what've you got so far?" Rex asked Holiday, who was standing in front of a sleeping Skylar.

"Well, she's definitely an E.V.O. However, she's kind of like you, Rex. She's incurable, but she can cure people. There's something else though; she can increase and decrease the power of nanites. She can basically turn people into E.V.O.s, or take away their abilities." Holiday explained, glancing at Skylar. The latter was still in the clothes Rex had found her in but had fallen asleep on arrival anyway.

"Uh, Doc, just asking, is there something wrong with her eyes?"

"Actually, yes. She's blind."

"Wait, she is?"

"What about it?"

"How'd she know where I was and when E.V.O.s charged at her?"

"Maybe you can ask her when she wakes up." Holiday suggested. She glanced once again at Skylar before getting back to her work. When she checked her watch a few hours later, she realized Skylar had probably been out for at least five hours since it was already 7:00 p.m. She walked over to the young girl and gently nudged her.

"Skylar, wake up. It's been five hours." She said soothingly. Skylar's eyes slowly fluttered open before she turned to face Holiday. "C'mon, I'll give you an actual bed to sleep on."

"Mami..." Skylar said, much to Holiday's surprise. The latter smiled before patting her on the shoulder. Holiday held her hand and helped her up. Skylar dragged her feet with her eyes still half closed. Holiday noticed this and scooped her up.

"Are you Holiday?" Skylar asked drowsily. Holiday nodded and Skylar sighed. "Sorry I called you Mami. I was thinking about my mommy."

"It's okay. You kind of remind me of my little sister Beverly." Holiday assured.

"Just asking, where am I now?"

"In Rex's room. Don't worry, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Okay. Goodnight Holiday."

"Goodnight."

:...:

"Welcome to Providence, Dr. Polaris. Just to inform you, you'll work along side Dr. Holiday." White Knight welcomed the new doctor into Providence.

"I'm honored to be working with a huge corporation like this." The doctor said in a noticeable French accent. He straightened his lab coat out and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and one more thing, Polaris." White Knight said. Polaris tilted his head up to face the White Knight from where he was.

"Disturb neither the boy, Rex, nor the girl, Skylar." Polaris nodded and exited the room. He went to where Holiday was and introduced himself.

"Ah, you must be Doctor Holiday. I am Doctor Polaris, pleasure to meet you, Belle." He said nonchalantly. Holiday seemed unaffected and simply returned to working after shaking his hand. She glanced to the side and saw Skylar searching around the Headquarters.

"Skylar, what are you doing here?"

"Rex, Bobo and I are playing hide-and-seek!"

"So who's finding who?"

"Rex was finding Bobo and I but Bobo got caught so now the both of them are looking for me." Skylar explained cheerily. She quickly hid behind a nearby desk, much to Holiday's confusion, until she saw Rex approaching.

"Doc, have you seen Skylar anywhere?" He asked curiously. Holiday shook her head despite the giveaway grin on her face. He spotted something from the corner of his eye and went over to investigate.

"Found you!" Rex proclaimed. Skylar pouted before following Rex back to his room.


	2. Little Incidents

**Hi! Sorry I didn't put a note on the last chapter. Whoops! Anyway, Skylar's blindness is slightly farfetched, I know, but nonetheless.  
**

**Generator Rex isn't my property, OCs are.  
**

**Review, Favourite and Follow!**

:...:

"Say, Rex, can you show me one of your builds?" Skylar asked while fiddling with her rainbow slinky. Rex looked at her in confusion and Skylar simply grinned at him cheekily. Rex made the Punk Busters, much to Skylar's delight.

"Just asking, how do you know what any of this looks like?" Rex asked abruptly.  
"What it looks like, I can answer, how I know, I can't answer." Skylar began, not even looking up to face him.

"Fine then. What do you see?" He asked, still curious.

"Well, if it's an E.V.O. that I'm looking at, like you, I see the shape in blue. If it's a regular person, I see the shape in green." She explained, still circling the Punk Busters, which was beginning to annoy Rex. He quickly retracted them, making Skylar frown.

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 13. What about you?"

"16. Can you remember a thing from your past? At all?"

"Other then my name, no. Just small fragments that don't make sense in the grand scheme of things." She admitted, a gloomy frown on her face. Rex felt sympathetic before Six came into the room.

"Rex. We have to go." He said, his signature scowl on his face. Rex nodded and followed him out of the room. Now, Skylar was alone in Rex's room. She began climbing up the pipes, much to Bobo's annoyance.

"Hey, kid, whatcha doing over here?! Go somewhere else!" He yelled. She ignored him and simply back flipped onto one of them, plopping into a sitting position. She smiled happily while dangling her legs under the pipe she was sitting on. "Are you deaf? I said get off!"  
"Nope. I simply prefer to ignore you." Skylar finally responded. She lied down on the pipe and began fiddling with her slinky again. Bobo dropped down to be one pipe above her. She glanced at him momentarily and sat up again.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Rex and Six?" She asked, roughly looking at him. Bobo jumped down and sat next to her.

"Nah. Rex told me I had to take care of you or something." He said, refusing to make eye contact with her. Skylar nodded in understanding and began hanging upside down, much to Bobo's annoyance. "Hey, don't be stupid. Get back up."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured him. "So what do you do around here when you're bored?"  
"Other then climb around and hang out with Rex, not much." Suddenly, Skylar lost her grip on the pipe and began falling. Bobo gasped before plunging down and caught her. "Told you."  
"Well, sorry." She apologized before standing up again. Holiday came into the room with a big bag in her hand.

"Skylar, I've got some stuff for you." She said cheerily. Skylar shuffled to her and peeped inside. "I saw these things and estimated your size. Hope they fit."

Inside the bag, there were a bunch of clothes that seemed new and just bought. The first thing was a simple long-sleeved knee-length black dress, which was fitted by the top and puffier by the bottom part. Then there was a gray sleeveless hooded jacket with black stripes. Underneath that, there was a black short-sleeved t-shirt with a big white heart in the middle. Also, there was a pair of black tights that had white polka dots all over. Next to those, there was a rectangular box. Skylar opened it and saw a pair of black high cut sneakers with blue laces. Finally, there was a white beanie with two long earflaps and a puffball.

"Thank you so much Holiday!" Skylar said, hugging her tightly. Holiday giggled and ruffled her hair up.

:...:

Six and Rex were investigating a case of E.V.O.s attacking a small village, similar to Skylar's village. However, it was slightly different where they were as there were no humans left. Only E.V.O.s.

"Is something on your mind Rex?" Six asked.

"Well, Skylar isn't an official member of Providence, so something tells me White Knight won't let her stay for long." Rex explained, sighing.

"Even if he doesn't let her stay, he's definitely going to let her stay somewhere safe. I suggest you don't worry." Six assured.

Suddenly, Biowulf lunged at the two of them, only to be smacked away by Rex. The latter and Six saw The Pack, minus Breach and Van Kleiss, standing right in front of them. Biowulf stood up and lunged at Six, as did Skalamander. Circe used her sonic scream on Rex before retracting her mouth and beginning to punch him.

"C'mon Rex, keep your head in the game." She taunted. Rex seized an opportunity and made the Punk Busters. He kicked her away, however she managed to flip and land gracefully. "Something on your mind?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said, building the Smack Hands instead. He began attempting to punch Circe. The latter managed to dodge and land a few hits on him. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Van Kleiss wanted us to check this place out for a while. Beats me on why, but it's still orders." Circe claimed. Rex watched as Circe pulled a small device out of her pocket and prepared in battle position. "Don't worry, it's that I got to go now. See you!"

"Wait!" He yelled out before Circe, Biowulf and Skalamander gathered together. Breach suddenly appeared via a portal and the aforementioned Pack members entered it quickly. Rex and Six stood there before going back to Providence Headquarters.

:...:

Six and Rex entered the Headquarters to the sight of a bunch of Providence agents running around. Rex looked at them with a confused look before Holiday ran up to the both of them.  
"Doc, what's happening?" He asked.

"Skylar. She went missing a while ago. All we found was a knocked out Bobo." Holiday explained worriedly.  
"Is Bobo okay? Please tell me he's okay." Rex asked. Holiday nodded, much to his relief. "Do you have any idea where Skylar could be?"  
"No. Hoping you could help us with that part." She said.  
"I have an idea, but I'm going in alone." Rex suggested. Holiday glanced at Six, who nodded knowingly. She faced Rex once again and nodded at him too. Rex rushed to the Petting Zoo to the sight of Providence agents. He approached the center of it and saw a figure quickly move behind him from the corner of his eye. He spun around and built the Smack Hands in preparation.

"Hey Rex, look at me!" A familiar voice said. He turned around once more and saw Skylar, hanging upside down from a tree branch, looking a lot different.

She had a long light pastel blue tail with a sharp end. Her skin had turned a similar shade except for the two lavender triangles under her eyes along with her eyelids in the matching lavender. Her eyes had become a lighter shade of brown and her canines were far more noticeable. Her fingernails were sharp and her ears were slightly pointier than they usually were. Her hair was now pitch black, messier and wavier.

"Whoa, Skylar! What happened to you?" Rex asked, bewildered at her new appearance. He retracted the Smack Hands, walking over to her and stared her straight in the face. Soon, Holiday and Six came barging in.

"Skylar, is that you?" Holiday asked, feeling both confusion and worry. Skylar nodded happily and dropped down from the tree. "What happened?"  
"Well, Bobo and I were playing around the pipes. Suddenly, I fell but broke my fall by somehow sprouting a tail. So I wrapped the tail around a nearby pipe. I got really scared and knocked Bobo out by accident. Then I managed to sneak past everyone before I came here to find out a bit." Skylar explained.

"Okay then. We should go and get Caesar to help check on you." Six said. Rex and Holiday agreed before the three of them turned to a now confused Skylar.

"Uh, just asking, who's Caesar?" She asked, a truly confused look in her eyes.

:...:


	3. Silvitris

**Hi everyone, CCC here! How're you guys doing? I'm so excited for 2014 since it means more FanFics! Hooray, anyway have a nice time. Generator Rex isn't mine but OCs are.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review and most of all... ENJOY!**

:...:

"Oww! Could you stop poking me with all those needles?" Skylar asked, her tail swishing around and flinching every time Caesar poked a needle into her arm. For some reason, he thought that he needed genetic DNA so he could figure out how she had gained the change in appearance. Yet, Caesar had already poked at least three needles into her arm already. "What is half of that stuff anyway?"

"I'm checking your DNA for any new nanites, and possibly confirm your identity. So I've heard you're able to cure E.V.O.s, huh?" Caesar said, somewhat answering her question. Skylar rolled her eyes and nodded before shutting them momentarily thanks to Caesar poking another needle. Rex and Six were watching while Holiday was analyzing some of the blood Caesar had gotten.

"Just asking, how much longer are you going to take?" Skylar questioned.

"As soon as we find out how any of this happened." Holiday answered. Skylar skulked before Holiday finally got a result on the computer. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Rex asked. Holiday sighed before Caesar began to explain everything.  
"

Skylar, you have one of the most rare nanites out there, even more rare than the Omega-1 Nanite. It's incredible, really. You have the Silvitris-1 Nanite. Surprisingly, it's only been activated now, after all the years it's been resting inside of you." Caesar explained when peeking at the screen before Rex cut in.

"Is that how you're able to 'see' despite being, you know, blind?" He asked Skylar. The latter shrugged and Holiday took the opportunity to voice her thoughts.

"Apparently, it finally activated as a last ditch effort to save yourself. Although, it doesn't explain how you even got it in the first place. Could it be through family?" She asked.

"It'll take time us to investigate and come to a conclusion. Till then, I think Skylar should still stay here. I'm sure White Knight wouldn't mind." Caesar assured. Rex and Skylar looked at each other before walking off to Rex's room.

"Hey Rex, do you think White Knight actually approves of me staying here?" Skylar asked, lying down on her newly given mattress. Rex slumped down onto his bed likewise. Bobo suddenly came swinging down from the pipes, scaring the both of them.

"Bobo! You're okay!" Rex exclaimed before running over to him. He hugged him happily, to Skylar's slight confusion. Bobo approached Skylar.

"Hey, kid. Don't feel too bad about earlier." He assured, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Skylar blinked awkwardly at him before smiling slightly.

"Anyway, it's late, and I'm tired, so goodnight!" She said before pulling her blanket over herself. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
:...:

It'd been at least three days since Skylar had met Rex and company. She joined Providence the previous day and was given her own room next to Rex's despite staying in the latter more often. Her room was somehow connected to the Petting Zoo, which gave her a pretty good view of it from a small window. She was given a journal to write down her experiences to, according to Holiday, see whether she could remember anything from her past. Providence had some braille installed for her despite assurance from her that it wasn't necessary. Her room ended up being more flourished that most of the ones at Providence, complete with her own personal laptop and game system. Recently, she had also learnt how to change her E.V.O. appearance attributes however had not discovered how to entirely get rid of her tail. Her hair color was now permanently dark blue, with a longer fringe and at her shoulders. Her eye color was light blue, so much so that it was beginning to blend into the rest of her eyes and her skin was now a pure white while the lavender triangles had permanently disappeared from her face. Her tail could change from bushy and foxlike to long and catlike while keeping their original color when she first got it, though she preferred to keep it in the former. Nowadays, Skylar would be wearing a pair of specially modified sunglasses.

"Skylar, breakfast is ready." Holiday said after entering Skylar's room to find Skylar simply lying on her bed, doing nothing. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of Fruit Loops and a glass of milk.

"Thanks Doc." Skylar said, beginning to take a habit from Rex. Holiday warmly grinned before setting the food down on Skylar's desk and plopped down next to her.

"C'mon, you know you need to eat now." She rolled her eyes and sat up before trudging to her desk. She sat on the cold chair and munched up her cereal. Holiday got up and was headed to the door, preparing to exit before getting interrupted by Skylar asking a question.

"Holiday, can I ask you something? What do Rex and Six do on their missions?"

"Well... Usually they just go and stop destructive E.V.O.s, occasionally running into an extra-dangerous one more or less."

"How dangerous?"

"Very. Dangerous." Holiday said, clenching her hand into a fist after thinking about The Pack, making Skylar involuntarily shudder. The former realized what the latter felt and calmed down a little, unclenching her fist once again. "Any more questions?

"Yeah. Do those E.V.O.s have names? I mean, the extra-dangerous ones." Skylar added, pushing her tray to the side of the desk. Holiday looked down before nodding slowly. She exited via the door, confusing Skylar a little. The latter grabbed a random handheld game from her desk's compartment and turned it on, putting her feet up on the desk.

A few hours later, Skylar began feeling something strange behind her, as if someone or something was watching her. She brushed it off and continued playing since she was already by the last level based on sounds. Once she felt the feeling again, she cautiously turned her head and walked around her room. She sat down on her chair again and began relaxing before hearing a not-so soothing voice coming from behind her saying:

"Hello Skylar. I've heard so much about you."

:...:

**Cliffie! You can probably guess who said that last part though. Anyway, see you next chappie!**


End file.
